wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Culling of Stratholme
Mal'Ganis |type= |level=80 |players=5 |bosses= }} The Culling of Stratholme is the name of the fourth Caverns of Time wing, which was released in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. It will be a 5-man, level 80 instance centered around helping Prince Arthas purge the city of Stratholme from the grain-infected populace. At the end of the instance players will fight and defeat the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis.http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3163178 Background The Culling featured Arthas in a mission to rid the city of Stratholme of its infected inhabitants before they were reanimated as zombies. The only things in his way were the dreadlord Mal'ganis and Uther and his men... "Old Stratholme" — as stated by Tigole at the gaming convention in Leipzig, Germany in August 2007http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=736.0 — will be set during The Culling, the sixth mission of the human campaign in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Prince Arthas arrives outside of Stratholme, realizing that the people have been infected by the Plague of Undeath by the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis. At first ordering Uther the Lightbringer - who refuses - to purge the town, Arthas disbands the Knights of the Silver Hand and takes it upon himself to burn down the city and kill everyone in it, to prevent them from becoming part of the Scourge. The purging of Stratholme is one of the first acts in Arthas' descent into madness and evil, eventually becoming one of the Lich King's greatest death knights and later the Lich King himself. Walkthrough When the party zones in they will see what appears to be an underground dig site. Further up the stairs they will find Chromie, who asks them to use to identify the crates with plagued grain so that Arthas will arrive and "purge" the city. Once the party has found the five crates of plague grain, Arthas will arrive at the scene, together with Jaina and Uther. After reenacting the starting scene from The Culling, Arthas orders you to get inside and start purging the city. Arthas and his group of loyal Alliance troops will stand and guard the exit gate while 10 waves of undead goes through the city. After 5 waves has been killed, Meathook will appear. After another 5 waves, Salramm the Fleshcrafter spawns. Unlike Black Morass's event, this instances event will not reset fully if the party wipes.Heroic There will be a timed event of 25 mins to finish all waves to save a member of the dragonflight, this isnt required. loot After the undead threat has been dealt with in this part of Stratholme, the party along with Arthas will start running through the city to get to Mal'Ganis. But on the way there in the town hall, the Infinite Dragonflight has a surprise waiting for him. In the disguise of ordinary humans, they will stop at nothing to stop Arthas in his tracks and manipulate the time line. While Arthas merely believes that the Infinite Dragonflight is just an ally of the Scourge, he will later find that the real mastermind behind the dragonflight invasion is Chrono-Lord Epoch. After having dealt with him, the group moves on through a secret backdoor. Now back in the streets of Stratholme, Arthas finds that the undead invasion has started as the streets are littered with undead ghouls, crypt fiends, abominations and necromancers. After battling through the groups of undead minions, the group arrives at the only part of Stratholme not infected and finds the boss of the instance - Mal'Ganis. After Mal'Ganis has fled from the site, Arthas will thank the group for assisting him in purging the city, and spawns a chest with rewards. Bosses *Meathook *Salramm the Fleshcrafter *Chrono-Lord Epoch *Mal'Ganis *Infinite Corruptor (Heroic only) Notes Uther and Jaina appear, with dialogue from WC3 http://www.worldofraids.com/news/173.html, but Arthas' lines have been re-recorded by his new voice actor. Video dtvVbJAEWrg Gallery Image:OldStratholmeLayout.jpg|Design layout from Blizzard Worldwide Invitational Image:Old Strat SB.jpg|An early Beta shot of Crusaders' Square Image:Cullingroc.jpg|The sixth mission of the human campaign in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Image:Arthas in Stratholme.jpg|Arthas in Stratholme References External links Category:Caverns of Time Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Instances Category:Culling of Stratholme